Some known electrophotographic image forming apparatus including a photosensitive member and an exposing device for forming an image on a sheet (for example, paper) are configured such that developer to be supplied to the photosensitive member is contained in a cartridge, and the cartridge is detachably attached to a housing. In this case, when developer runs out, the cartridge used until then can be removed from the housing, and a new cartridge can be attached to the housing.
In one of such image forming apparatuses, a proposal of a cartridge with a chute that guides a sheet toward the photosensitive member has been made. This can reduce the size of the image forming apparatuses compared to a configuration in which a cartridge and a chute are separately provided.
Furthermore, this type of image forming apparatus includes a multi-feed tray protruding from a side of the apparatus, in addition to a feed tray disposed at a lower portion of the apparatus, so that an image can also be formed on a sheet supplied from the multi-feed tray.
A conveyor for conveying a sheet placed on the multi-feed tray is disposed at an upper portion of the multi-feed tray. In such an image forming apparatus, a cartridge is removed from above the multi-feed tray.